The Forgotten God
by Jayfeather Cubed
Summary: The players shot off the pedestals, some going for the middle, some going for the surrounding forest. Sheyren was one who went for the forest, hoping to get some chests with weapons and armor.
1. Chapter 1

"Starting in 5..."

"Starting in 4..."

"Starting in 3..."

"Starting in 2..."

"Starting in 1..."

"GO!"

The players shot off the pedestals, some going for the middle, some going for the surrounding forest. Sheyren was one who went for the forest, hoping to get some chests with weapons and armor.

God's Choice Hunger Games. The newest hunger games Minecraft server. Seven servers run simultaneously, and 3 players will be chosen from each. No one really knows what for, but everyone wants to be chosen.

Sheyren kept on running until he arrived at an old building. It looked like some abandoned hospital. He went inside. A long hall followed the left side of the building. He sprinted towards a room at the end with his knight skin. Inside was a chest.

He opened it. It contained a Gold Chestplate, three Cooked Potatoes, and an Iron Axe. He equipped the armor and grabbed the Axe, storing the food in his pocket.

That's when he noticed her. She was only about five blocks away. Her piercing red eyes stared at him, and her skin was unbelievably pale. Her hair was the whitest shade of white Sheyren had seen.

She had nothing on her, so Sheyren realized this would be an easy way to get the first kill. He charged at her, swinging his Axe. Then it hit her.

Well, not really. It hit the ground where she had been standing seconds before. But she was now behind him, and the little purple dust that appears around Endermen filled the room.

"You are ready," she murmured, grabbing him by the neck. He watched as his health slowly dropped. And of course, inevitably, it reached zero. "You were worth it," she said.

He had lost to hacker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I apologize for not having a disclaimer except for in the comments section. I'm not used to the layout. I thought there would be a section when downloading the story to put it. Anyway, commenters get virtual cookies, unless you leave a mean comment. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything.**

Sheyren's eyes shot open. He was floating in a thunderstorm. A _Minecraft_ thunderstorm. But his skin had disappeared. Instead, he looked the same as in the real world. His axe and his armor had also disappeared.

_This isn't Spectator Mode. Where am I?_ Suddenly a loud, booming voice broke his thoughts. It bellowed something he couldn't understand. Then, floating through the clouds, came a white vehicle.

It looked a lot like a cloud. Its wheels were puffed outward, and it looked like some M.C. Escher painting, with windows and seats in places they shouldn't be. One of its doors opened, and Sheyren was dragged into it against his will.

He found himself in the front passenger's seat. Next to him was a man in a cloak. This man handed Sheyren a note.

_Dear Sheyren, _

_By the power of The Gods;_

_There are three _

_pitted in a one vs. one vs. one_

_Each one is divided seven times over_

_to fight in a battle soon to come_

_Sheyren, this prophecy involves you, so be careful who you consider you're allies. Now its time you wake up._

And with a flash, He awoke onto a plains biome. It had a square of lapis lazuli, 10 by 10, but a block was missing every interval. In the middle was an emerald block with a lever on it. He, of course, had to pull it.

But he never would've expected what was inside.

**Thanks for also reading the second chapter! This is my first story on Fanfiction and I'm glad you've read this much of it! Remember, commenters get virtual cookies! **

**(P.S. If you don't like cookies, ask me for something else!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Blaah blaah blaah, I don't own Minecraft, blaah blaah blaah, Microsoft does, blaah ****blaah**** blaah.**

** Hola! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I don't want to waste time. Without further ado, chapter 3!**

She remembered it all. The enderman on her tail, the fear of losing her life. She also remembered the man who saved her. -Neryehs-. She didn't know anything about except that he was the one that trapped her in Minecraft.

Well, not really. But he told her to hide behind a tree and the tree she hid behind had a portal that brought her to a land that she was trapped in. Then she remembered Orphelia. The forgotten god.

She was albino, and sister to Herobrine and Notch. Orphelia recruited her for the war between the god's siblings. She remembered how there was only six members in the war, even though they needed seven.

But that was before Sheyren.

**Hey again, guys! Sorry about the super short chapter! I was introducing a new character (Whom you don't know the name of. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!), and I didn't have a lot of ideas for this character yet. I didn't want to make Sheyren **_**too**_** important so I didn't switch to his POV. Thanks for cooperating, and chapters will get longer!**

** (P.S.- The new character's name is Jay. The character is from SylentDoom.)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Welcome, my readers! This is chapter 4, as you hopefully know. I have some good and bad news at the end. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Microsoft does.**

Sheyren fell and fell. He never died, just fell. Even when he landed. But he did feel pain. As if he fell down in real life. He landed in a cube shaped room.

It was dimly lit, illuminated by redstone torches. A giant goblet was lit in the center, with an alter behind. He crept up to it. With a flash, lightning shot through the roof. An explosion went off and he was knocked to the back of the room.

In the place of the altar was a girl. The girl. The one that killed him in the hunger games. She looked at him piercingly.

"So you have arrived at my... castle."

_Castle? Where? _He ran up and punched at her. _This could still be the games._ She sidestepped, making him punch a button.

He was teleported to a castle. She was still there. He went to punch her, but found he couldn't move.

"I am Orphelia, goddess of Minecraft," She began, "My two rash brothers have declared war with me, the forgotten god. I cannot win against their seven man armies alone, So I am gathering a group of assasins to help me win. I have carefully chosen seven humans from seven different dimensions, and you are one of them. You will die here as you would in your world. Good luck."

And Orphelia was gone. He turned to the gate of the castle he appeared at. He forced himself inside.

**Okay! I am going to give you the bad news first. I am taking a break from this story for a little bit to start a new story. It will NOT be a one-shotter! I will hold a contest about what you think chapter 5 will be like. The three winners, who had the best, will get a character of their choice put in the story. Good luck! Here are the rules:**

**-It must be only one chapter long.**

**-It must be in the comments section for this story.**

**-It must be K-K+ rated.**

**-The three that are my favorite will get the reward.**

**GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
